metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ridley
This page is manually archived. Archives: Talk:Ridley/archive 1 Main image candidate? Discuss...[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I would not use this as the image. It is too difficult for people who are not already familiar with Ridley to discern his physiology, what with the HUD in the way and one hand extended to block the rest of his body. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Lock Please Someone keeps wiping it. Metroid Fusion People need to add the Fusion appearance. It's the real Ridley, just X-enhanced. 02:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) It's actually not the real Ridley. The real Ridley is the frozen one that collapsed in the refrigeration unit. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 12:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the frozen Ridley in Fusion is the body of his clone from Other M. The original Ridley's body was destroyed when Zebes exploded. Rivals 01:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *opens mouth to add* *closes mouth in defeat* 22:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Contra Reference When did Alien Wars come out? Says here, "There is a dragon-like boss encountered near the end of Contra 3: The Alien Wars which contains several similarities to Ridley's Super Metroid behavior, most notably in the flexibility of its tail and how it is used both offensively and defensively." (From Trivia) On another note, I'm suprised someone managed to get that far in the game... User:Sylux X 19:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Nice call! February 28, 1992. Two years before Super Metroid. Can't be based on Ridley, then. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'll fix it. :User:Sylux X 21:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "It's the original life form of the planet Zebes" "It's the head of Mini-Boss Hideout II. It jumps up into the air and breathes fire. It's the original life form of the planet Zebes and is controlled by Mother Brain. Destroy it and you win 75 missile blasts!!!" I think I may now understand this. If the original Japanese text instead said "Zebesian" instead of "life form of the planet Zebes," then this was kept into the current canon. We know from the manga that Zebesians are Pirates that have undergone the transgenic process that first allowed Samus to survive on Zebes with Chozo DNA. Ridley had already done this by the time Samus made landfall on the planet. Thus, it seems he may have been "the original Zebesian." ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring Can you people please take it to the talk page? TheMG {talk/ } 16:16, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. The sentence that Gomez6 keeps adding is unnecessary to the article because: it's an opinion, not a fact, and its one personally disagree with. Ridley is just one in a line of recurring villains in the series. In addition I contend the edit likening Ridley to King Dedede because its not really that relevant, and the trivia is long enough as it is. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Version naming Since the versions from other games have unique identifiers like meta/omega/neo I am wondering if we could do something like that for every single incarnation. Like for example the one in the first game could be called original Ridley, the baby Metroid-kidnapper version in Super Metroid could easily be called super Ridley, while the version in Other M could be called clone Ridley. Considering these all come at different life stages which are split by the Prime events I think it would be good to have unique identifiers like this. --talk2ty 07:47, December 6, 2014 (UTC) "Original" and "Super" Ridley are just Ridley. That's why they're here. Meta, Omega and Neo-Ridley have separate articles for the same reason Metroid Prime and Dark Samus do. Grouping them on one page would not make sense. I could see splitting Clone Ridley, but I'd prefer to find a better name for it. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:24, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Captain N Okay, I know talk pages are for discussing improving the article and not to gossip about the subject, but holy crap. That's Ridley? Captain N got so much wrong... [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:10, June 21, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah. If it wasn't for this concept art, we would have never even known that it was supposed to be Ridley. :Though, funnily enough... there is that one alternate color palette in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate that turns Ridley orange with blue wings. With certain rumors about Simon Belmont joining the roster, I can't help wondering... --PeabodySam (talk) 01:42, June 21, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm choosing to believe that's a reference to his Golden Statue. The idea of it being Captain N... ugh, no. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:23, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Some minor changes *"NES" and "FamiCom" shouldn't be italicized under the "Boss Battles" heading. *"Born: Prior to Metroid" isn't broad enough. "Born: Prior to all events of the Metroid timeline" would be better in my opinion. *The dragon seen on the Main Deck is actually Ridley's clone from Other M. The one seen in Sector 1 is Neo-Ridley. Therefore, this article shouldn't be in the "Main Deck" and "Sector 1" category. Similar things apply for the Space Pirate Mother Ship, Biosphere, Pyrosphere, and Bioweapon Research Center. 19:27, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Completed the first two, but I left the categories untouched for now. It seems there's also area categories for deviants like Meta and Omega Ridley, so it seems like a catch-all for his different versions, from rebuilt to cloned. I'll leave it for further review from others, see what everyone says. I'm partial to keeping it as is, but having both Ridley and Ridley's clone in the bottle ship category is understandably a bit extra / slightly misleading. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:07, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :For whatever it's worth, the Space Pirate Mother Ship category could probably be kept even if the others are removed, since Ridley is seen aboard the ship during cutscenes in Zero Mission (even if he isn't encountered there in the actual gameplay). --PeabodySam (talk) 04:03, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Ok. 06:18, July 19, 2018 (UTC)